


Plans

by iAmYou



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could keep her. He won't.<br/>Set somewhere before The Wedding of River Song, after The God Complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

It's not every day that River is in his TARDIS. He wonders, just casually, how long they could float in the vortex before she gets bored. Not very long, he assumes. Certainly not forever. As much as he is a wanderer, his wife is more so.

Technically he hasn't even married her yet, and that sets the tone of most of their relationship. He thinks he isn't supposed to know as much as he does, and it isn't a lot anyway, but he knows enough of his future-and River's past-to treasure this time. He mostly trusts her, she trusts him, and he knows someday, probably sooner than he wants, he will trust her much more than she does him.

He wonders if he could simply not let her out, but she knows how to fly the TARDIS and even if she didn't, she wouldn't have spent time with him. No, River would kill to be free and do as she liked, and the Doctor has a feeling she wouldn't feel too terribly towards killing him if she had to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit odd for me, admittedly. I thought of the Doctor wanting to keep his love safe in the TARDIS, where an eternity could pass for them and not a second to anyone else, and it ended up this.


End file.
